


our eternal night

by 800th



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Gen, I don't know how to tag this, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, but this isn't really religious, i think, it's a party though, uuuh yeah there's that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/800th/pseuds/800th
Summary: -- operation blackout / blessed messiah and the tower of ai au --the skies had been dark for all of rookie's life. the clouds had blocked the sun he dreamed of seeing, something he only knew of from tales that passed on through generations. but, he held one belief close to his heart: he would get to see that sun sometime during his life. a savior was said to travel to the tower between towns, to do /something/ to save the world. he dreamt to meet such a hero, unaware he'd met his eyes very many times in the mirror.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elletz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletz/gifts).



> gifted to lemon bc ily <3<3<3

The sun was only a fairy tale to those who had grown up with the darkened sky. They knew it kept them warm and alive, but not one of the earth's residents could truly say they had seen it. They dreamed of the blue sky mentioned in fairy tales, but the clouds were so thick and dark that all one could see was the eigengrau of despair. The sins of Herbert Esquire, a man that had long since faded from the face of time, were the driving force that had caused the earth to take up such a state. His greed alone was a powerful test to the gods above, the cloudy tale now obscured with time. With the desire to shed tears of amrita, all he had done was ruin the world for those who would later share the blood of those alive to witness his crimes.   
As a child, Rookie liked to lay back and stretch his arms to the sky, as far as they could go. He imagined, underneath the light of the street lanterns, that he was sweeping the clouds away. He was clearing the sky for everyone, making peace and shining that vivid blue everywhere. He'd write his name and draw in the clouds, slowly withering them away until everyone could truly be happy, again. It was his biggest dream; to save everyone.

Time and time again, he heard the adults mutter in hushed voices. He heard them speak of that lone tower, the tallest building Rookie had ever seen. It was said to hold the key to making the sun shine again, to clear the clouds and allow light into people's lives once more. Yet, not a soul had been able to get into it. The walls were locked tight and rumored unbreakable. It always made him curious, though. Surely, someone would make it in! Someone had to save the sky! He wanted to meet that person, to thank them! But.. at the moment, such a person seemingly didn't exist. But, he held one belief close to his heart; he'd get to see them during his lifetime. He knew he would! He had to. It was his one biggest dream.. to see the sun. The one dubbed as the 'Messiah' was his idol.   
Usually, during those periods of dreaming, he'd be brought back to earth by someone having to shake him back to his senses. Said person was usually Guy, the boy Rookie had grown up with. He always rolled his eyes and gave a sigh, but he still kept his smile. He'd lead him back down the hill to enjoy the rest of their free time during the day, leading him to the rest of the group.

The first one to greet Rookie was Cadence. She'd jump and hug him, something she never failed to get right. There wasn't a single time she would mess up their hugs-- she was perfect at it, light on her feet and able to keep steady. She was a dancer, always had been. Such skill she had learned would come to be useful in such actions, of course! The two had been friends for seemingly forever, and they wouldn't grow apart now.

Right behind her was always Maxx. He was a little older than her, usually speaking in smiles and gestures rather than words. It was probably a fifty-fifty chance of getting him to speak. He and Cadence were close, for sure. They were never more than ten feet apart, Rookie could swear. They also probably shared the same brain cells and took turns.

Bambadee liked to greet Rookie, next. He was tall from the start, shooting up in height before anyone else. Some members of the little group were catching up, but it'd take time before they could get to his size. He was a strong athlete with an even stronger heart, brave enough to swim in the icy depths of the nearby lake. Rookie liked to think he could breathe underwater, because he sure swam like it. He had steady hands, as well.

Dot would offer a wave, next. She was sweet but strong, definitely energetic. She had a knack for design, the daughter of the most talented tailor in the town. She had definitely picked up her mother's skills, creating her own clothes. Rookie even had a few things she had made for him, though he didn't know much about the rest of the group as far as her clothes went. He didn't doubt they had something, too; they were all close and Dot liked to give gifts.

Paige was always by her side, smiling at Rookie every time they saw each other. She was as athletic as Bambadee, even if she was probably half his size. They frequently raced to get to the top of the hill whenever they would all eat lunch together, the chances of either winning usually being evenly divided. Paige was fast, but Bambadee had long legs.

Rory was probably somewhere in the middle of all that athleticism, being strong through the blood of his carpenter father. He would always walk over and ruffle Rookie's hair, glad to see him every time. He was probably the oldest of all of the kids, being barely fifteen and already muscular as heck. He was like everyone's older brother, for sure, despite having no siblings of his own.

The last was Skip, probably the closest to Bambadee in height. He wasn't nearly as strong as him, almost looking a bit like the sticks that held the lanterns on the street corners. He was quiet like Maxx, but still had the energy hidden inside him all the same. When you got him talking, he just wouldn't stop. He was there to protect his friends and keep them as happy as could be, for sure.

Usually sticking in the back was Gary. He was older than them all, still young yet there to watch them all. He had just turned twenty, and undoubtedly dubbed the most trustworthy in the village to watch over the younger ones whenever their parents were busy. He was still cherished the same, held just as dear as everyone else. He was the only one who could remember a time when they weren't all friends, though, admittedly, it wasn't very long. 

That same day was one of the most special. Each and every one was presented with a gift from the smiling Bambadee, as he told them all to close their eyes and hold their wrists out. Within minutes, he had tied friendship bracelets on all of their wrists. It was braided as beautifully and evenly as Paige's hair, the vivid multicolored strings looking to be made by hand. They all looked upon them with wonder and amazement-- how had he made so many, and when did he start? He didn't ever elaborate. It was an eternal bond, something that couldn't be broken even if a woodworker had taken an ax to it.

It was rare to see them separate too far when all ten were together. They weren't afraid to mix groups up, the trust undoubtedly equal. When one suffered, they all did. When one was happy, they were all happy. They were a good group, though mischievous at times. Those words were said of them by the elders watching them, the words that would stick for all of time:

**_"Their sufferings and gains will be shared."_ ** No such truer words had been spoken, that phrase being adopted as the lifeblood of those young community members. Upon any incident, upon any tears being shed.. someone would utter, "Our sufferings and pain are shared."

And, it stayed that way. They were as loyal as could be to one another, staying close as the years went by. They were each a color in a stained glass mural, piecing together perfectly to form a picture so beautiful it told a story. 

* * *

The tales of time make up a never ending story. Five years had gone by, fading in the wind. It felt like a million sunsets, even if Rookie hadn't even seen one of them. He had grown stronger and taller, but still held his childish and innocent spirit close. He had become an adult, and with that he grew to take on more responsibilities. He was still clumsy, for sure, but he had taken up a job as a baker alongside his parents. He knew he would have to take the business on his own someday, hoping to learn what he could and get the hang of it. It took him a while to learn new things, but he seemed to be taking it well.

The group had stayed strong and loyal as time went on. They still made time to eat lunch together, and were hardly ever seen too far from one another. 

Guy had grown a lot stronger in five years. He worked as a woodworker now, studying under his father to become the best he could be. He had dreams to be a knight one day, training hard to achieve such a dream. Rookie was sure he'd make it, for certain. He was strong and protective, even after all that time.

Cadence had continued as a dancer, the best in town. She was a beautiful woman now, able to move with the precision of the winds. Even as the people from towns over came to see her, she still held her friends close to her heart and loved them dearly. She still gave Rookie those strong hugs, now strong enough to lift him and spin him around. She had grown taller than him over time, enjoying every bit of that.

Still at her side, Maxx became one of the most precise pianists one could find. Music was his calling, and he could make truly the most beautiful sounds come out of that piano. Yet, it still seemed something was undiscovered, like the sweet, silky sounds of that piano were much too slow for him to truly enjoy. He had a lot of energy, and a promising future.

Bambadee kept swimming, becoming the strongest man in town. He liked to lift people up on his shoulders and carry them around, frequently frightening Skip by showing him just how strong he had become. Skip would hold on for dear life and yell at him, but they'd both be laughing in the end.

Dot had become a tailor just like her mother, sewing with the skill of a goddess. She always wore clothing that she had made, herself, the fine works clearly her signature. She was still as sweet, but still craving adventure. One thing she had never mastered was keeping her clothes clean, as she always seemed to get into some sort of trouble. Her mother would scold her constantly for dirtying such beautiful clothes, but it didn't stop her by any means. Her hair had grown longer, now-- she liked to keep it in a bun. It was beautiful when let down, and Paige liked to brush it.

Paige had taken up her role as a farmer. Animals were her passion, and she cared for them with a big heart. She frequently supplied Dot with sheep's wool, enabling her to make wonderful cloaks for the colder seasons. She was like a princess in a fairy tale-- animals loved her and would always come to her side. Rookie had never seen someone who could befriend wild animals so easily! When he tried, he'd wind up with some sort of injury.

Rory had grown much stronger, over time. He had truly mellowed out in personality, yet was still like everyone's sibling. He had a talent for building, getting things done on his own in a very short amount of time. He worked better on his own, after all. He could build houses, repair damage, renovate the inside of places, anything. One thing was for sure: he loved it. He didn't feel right if he wasn't working, always having to do something with his hands.

Skip had grown stronger, too. He now tended to the nearby Inn, finding people a place to stay. He had grown out of the quiet phase, letting the hidden energy take flight. He always knew how to make someone laugh, and he was the best person to ask for help. He liked to drop by the bakery Rookie's family ran, and always liked their bread.

Gary was still the most mature of the group, having a knack for building. He was an incredibly smart man and Rory's most trusted to go to for blueprints if needed. He loved to create things, making the workforce a bit easier by his own hands. He loved this town so much he invented things for its people, people coming from afar to bring the ideas to their own villages.

Things had changed in their own ways. Sometimes, Rookie still looked up to the clouds. Daytime was brighter than night time, but the skies were grey, anyways. He wanted to see the sun, the moon.. he wanted to see the stars. He was told by his parents that they were like the millions of freckles that littered his skin, beautiful little specks in the sky that made pictures. They had heard the same story from their parents, and so on. No one had seen the stars in ages.

He still liked to travel up that hill, to hear the sounds of the grass beneath his feet. It was his place of dreams, as he liked to call it. He was sometimes alone when travelling up there, but other times he'd be with Guy. He would sometimes fall asleep up there.

Right now.. was one of those times. He formed a smile, staring up at the clouds from where he was laying with his hands behind his head.

"Hey, Guy?" Rookie had started, turning his gaze over to him.   
"What's up?" Guy's voice had gotten much deeper over the years, but he still stayed around the same height. Rookie had shot up, and Guy was now at his shoulders. It was satisfying to Rookie, but he wouldn't say it.

"Y'know, I've heard that there are other planets out there. How close d'ya think they are?"   
"Hm.. Probably not very close. We'd see them through the clouds, wouldn't we?"

"Ooh.. I always thought they were  _ right  _ there! Like.. if you parted the clouds, there'd be a big purple one right..  **_there."_ ** He pointed somewhere to the left, where that purple planet would have been, in his eyes. 

"Where'd you hear something about a purple one?"   
"I never did! I just think there's a purple one out there."   
"Wait-- that sounds cool. What kinda purple?" Guy sat up a little straighter. This was interesting!   
"Purple, like.. not like the grape soda that Rockhopper drinks on his ship, but.. like that time Dot dyed those strands on her hair."

"Woah.. that's cool." 

"Yeah!" Rookie sat up, too. "And--"

He found himself interrupted. There was a bit of ruckus down below-- the sound of a horse. Had one gotten loose? That was Rookie's first thought, not considering that people  _ rode  _ horses in the moment. He gave a soft gasp.

"There's a horse!" He stood up, causing Guy to follow suit.

"Rookie,  _ no--"  _ He went to grab his arm, knowing what had happened the last time Rookie went after a horse. But, he wasn't fast enough, now having to chase him down the hill. Unused to such an act, Guy had tripped and knocked into Rookie, causing them both to fall. Rookie got his wish of seeing the horse-- he ran right into it, startling the person on top of it and causing him to fall right on top of the two. The horse, spooked, started making a ruckus. It started to run and run, heading towards Gary and Dot. They were carrying things, Dot holding fabrics and Gary carrying a few blueprints. They were undoubtedly startled as well, splitting into separate directions. Dot stumbled right into a wall, while Gary tripped over a loose brick in the road and wound up right in some mud.

**_"Woah!_ ** Woah there!" Thank goodness-- having been nearby, Paige had come to save the day. Her voice was strong but angelic. She was quick to get in the way of the horse, standing still and ready to grab it before it did any more damage. As it came closer, it seemed to grow calmer, seeing something unmovable. That was her magic, being able to tame even the most upset of animals. Once it grew closer, she stepped a bit forwards, petting it a bit to let it stay calm. It finally quieted, Dot dusting herself off from the collision with the wall and Gary shaking out his blueprints. At least he had learned to make them waterproof.

"Now-- what is the matter, here?!" Bambadee opened his window on the second story of his home, looking down at the town below. The boy who had landed on Guy and Rookie gave a groan and stood, being a blond kid whose glasses had been knocked askew. He pushed them back up, looking around. 

"I am  _ so  _ sorry, I'm still learning to ride horses and--" When he offered a hand to help up Rookie, he seemed to freeze. "Oh. Oh my gosh, of all people I--"

"..Huh?" Rookie kind of rolled off of Guy, standing up perfectly. Guy only sat up, still recovering from the shock.

"You! I was looking for you-- Rookie!"

"..Come again?"

"I'm Noah, I came here from a bit east-- Rookie! I can't believe I did this to you--"

"Hey! No worries! It doesn't hurt!"

"I'm a guardian of the Tower between our towns. I've been studying it all my life, and.. the time is right!"

"Time is-- hold on, just get to the point!" Guy stood up and patted himself dry of the dust on the street. "Why are you here?"

"Right-- right! I'm sorry! But.. Rookie, there's a belief that _you're_ the next Messiah."


	2. two

Rookie held the ice pack up to his shoulder. He realized it hurt a little  _ too  _ much in the moment when he sat down in Bambadee's living room, the room full of nine other familiar faces and Noah, the special guest. Upon hearing everything that had happened, the whole group came flooding in. Even Gary, though.. he kind of leaned in through the open window, not wanting to get mud everywhere. He didn't have time to change, after all. Noah's horse, which he mentioned was named Spice, was tied up outside and simply vibing with passerby. 

"So-- hold on, just a moment!" Rookie tried to stand, only to be pushed down again by his other shoulder. Skip wasn't letting him go anywhere. "Ah-- um, what do you  _ mean  _ that I'm supposed to be this.. Messiah?"

"Messiah! That's what you are! Here, I--" Noah paused, producing a hand woven basket. It was small, but it had been attached to Spice's saddle. He handed it to Rookie, which he immediately opened. Inside was a folded letter, as well as a brass-looking torch that was a bit heavy to lift. "I was supposed to bring these to you!"

"What are these for?" Curious, Maxx looked over Rookie's other shoulder. 

"So-- what you're supposed to do is in the letter. It's no secret, I thought you would have heard the tale--"

"..Gather the nine blessings, and the torch will light," Rory started.

"And carry it to the top, where the big middle torch must be lit. Then, the sky will clear." Cadence finished Rory's thought. They had all been told this story since childhood. "Woah-- Rook, you're gonna go to the tower!"

"Now, now! What is this-- Rookie's really..?" Gary wanted to get a word in, but couldn't find how.

"Yes. We've been over this.. This is the only chance I know of that we have to clear the sky!" Noah's hands tightened into fists. He wasn't going to hurt anyone, but he was very clearly serious.

"I can't even walk ten feet without tripping.. what made you pick me?" Rookie shifted in his seat, Dot leaning over to hold his hand to comfort him.

"You match up with a few descriptions, to say the least, and.. We just have this f _ eeling!  _ It's not like a normal feeling, but everyone around the tower.. they've been having dreams, and someone who matches your description is in all of them." Noah's hands seemed to relax.

"Nice. Rookie's the man of my dreams, too," Rory laughed. When he got a couple looks, as this was  _ not  _ the time, he was quick to add on a fast  _ "Kidding! I swear!" _

"So.. people are having dreams about Rookie? That's freaky." Bambadee raised a dark eyebrow. This was definitely a shock to hear. He held his wrist close, the one with the bracelet-- it was a nervous habit.

"Yes. I cannot stress this enough, Rookie-- you are our savior.. please, for the sake of everyone,  _ everyone  _ here.. Are you going to do this?" Noah got a bit closer before being held back by Paige. All of the eyes, however.. They were on Rookie, watching him. They were anticipating the answer.. the one that would change their lives forever, they knew.

"Rook, do what you think is right," Skip added from behind. 

"This is.. scary.." Rookie looked down a bit, nervous. He didn't like being stared at, not like this. He fidgeted with his own bracelet before taking a deep breath. "But.. I've always wanted to see the sun, y'know..? I.. I can't say no!" All of a sudden, he shot up, standing before Skip could shove him back down. He had dropped the ice pack. "I've gotta get some stuff ready! I won't let you all down, I promise--"   
"Rookie, wait!" Gary moved from the window, going to block the door from outside. He was still covered in mud.. and it was dry, by now. "Now, just hold your horses!" Comically and coincidentally, Spice let out some sort of noise from behind him. "Do you really think we're gonna let you go alone?"

"Yeah! Wait just a damn second!" Guy grabbed Rookie by the back of his shirt, pulling him back in.

"Treat him nicely, he's--"

"I know what I'm doing." Guy wasn't scared to cut Noah off, making Rookie sit back down. "He's right. You're not going anywhere without us, okay?"

"I--"

“Our sufferings and gains will be shared. C’mon, your mother started saying that, first! You should know this better than anyone.” Dot crossed her arms. She was right, after all.

"..You're right! I can't leave without you guys!" Rookie seemed to light up. "You're all my friends.. I trust you all, okay?" 

To that, there was a chorus of acceptance. Noah had never seen so many people in sync, amazed.

"..I see.." He'd started. "Well.. Tomorrow morning. Do you all know how to get to the tower? I'll be waiting there to open it up. Rookie, bring that torch with you-- the letter is just everything I've just said."

"Got it! Yes, sir!" Rookie gave a little salute, the strings on his bracelet flowing in the air.

"Good. I'll see you all there, then."

* * *

The subject of the Messiah became the talk of the town very quickly. Their very own Rookie, the one chosen to receive the glory of the gods! He was the son of a baker and, while energetic and sweet.. the meaning behind the decision couldn't be found. He couldn't help but wonder.. Why  _ was  _ it him? Why wasn't it Rory, Paige, or Bambadee? They were the strongest in town. Guy, Dot, and Gary were way smarter than he could dream to be. Cadence, Skip, and Maxx were fast and persistent. What did he have that they didn't..? He didn't know, but he swore to do his best, and he'd hold that promise up.

He had returned to that hill after getting a few things together, wanting to spend a bit more time looking at the clouds. He could only smile-- he'd be the one to part them! He and his friends would get to see the sun, and all of the children in the future could go outside without fearing the darkness. They would get to see the blue of the sky. Maybe, just maybe.. they'd get to see the planets, too.

**Author's Note:**

> uuH noah is supposed to be tourdude so please pretend like. it's obvious bc they never gave him a name
> 
> also messiah as in the leader dude,, this doesn't have any direct ties to any specific religions with how im writing it hopefully but if it does and something seems off pls lmk! <3


End file.
